Trapped
by BakudanNeko
Summary: Tsuna was kidnapped right before he became Vongola Tenth when he was sixteen. Ten years later he's still trapped in a prison by some mysterious family, until he was saved by a subordinate of the new Vongola Tenth and is told to reclaim the seat of the real Vongola Tenth.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years...  
It took ten long years for Tsuna to escape from this place. A white room with no one around besides himself.

There was no door only a slot on the ground big enough to slide food through. No matter how many times Tsuna called out to who was out there there was no response. Sure Tsuna life was cushy and nice, there was a bed, a bathroom... well, it was more like a corner with a toilet and a shower. And a T.V. the only thing keeping him informed on the world outside. It seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane in this place.

He had many thoughts of killing himself, but the thought that always held him back from doing so is, "What if my friends come. Maybe their planning something." He'd always say to himself when eating food.

A few years back he hears bombs exploding and gunshots being fired that always got him excited that his friends are here. But it seems that all of their attempts always ends in failure and now he hears nothing. Maybe footsteps but that's only the guy that brings him food.

But this time Tsuna woke up to hear people screaming, gunshots firing, and the sounds of foot steps coming down the stairs. "Come on, he's in here!"He hears a masculine female voice.

People started to scream when a rapid gun fire shot out, "No." He thought to himself."They were so close... So close to breaking me out." Tsuna thought of the many times he tried to escape out of this place and through all of them. The only way out seemed to be that door.

Right when he was just about to go back to bed he hears a loud bang that shook him up, "Are you in their!?" He hears a panicked yet muffled female voice outside of the door. "Please tell me your here?!" The voice sounded familiar to Tsuna of a girl he knew but he couldn't put his finger on it. But it's been ten years since he's heard an actual person besides from the T.V. so he can say that about just any girl.

He decided to respond considering she's the only person he'll probably talk to before she dies. "Yeah! I'm in here!" Tsuna yells through the door.

"Good! I'm going to get you out of there okay!" For a few minutes of hearing gunshots from above and a couple of clinks from the door there was a click. Tsuna turned to see the thick door slowly opening.


	2. Chapter 2

The door was forced opened by a woman no older than twenty with dark brown hair shooting up the stairs with a machine gun. Someone was grabbing Tsuna's hand, he looked down to a young girl that looks around ten years old with black hair and brown doe like eyes, "Come on!"

She dragged Tsuna up the stairs with older woman following behind them shooting men coming their way.

On the surface it was no better, it seems like they were still fighting the family that trapped him. The little girl pulled him into the hallway avoiding the fight with the woman following them while reloading her gun shooting down the on coming goons.

When the coast was clear the woman ran forward kicked down the door and lead them to a black car. Where the little girl pushed him into the car. they both got in after him and the car wildly drove away. Tsuna was panting heavily catching his breath while the two girls looked completely fine, _"Man I'm out of shape."_

He felt a tug on his sleeve,"My name is Julia." The little girl said. "This is Annie." She pointed to the older girl.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, and thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Julia smiled.

Annie just nodded.

Afew minutes later, "Uh, if you don't mind asking." they both turned to him, "Where are you from? And why did you save me?" He asked.

"We'll answer that as soon as you see the new Vongola Family." Annie answered.

"Oh, Okay." Tsuna looked outside the window taking in the scenery.

There was a very long silence in the car. The silence lasted until they got a small house in the middle of a very dense forest.

They got into the house, by picking the door open. Julia got down on her knees and started picking the lock. _"It doesn't seem like we're supposed to be here._" Tsuna sweat dropped.

The house was very dusty, it looks like it was used for spy missions considering all the documents, pictures and ammo on the table.

"Daddy said you're going to be staying here, until we dress you up." Julia spoke up.

"Dress, me up?" Tsuna said confused.

"That's what she calls illusion." Anna stated, heading towards the sofa. "And we have to stay here until he comes."

"He? Who's he?" Tsuna asked.

"Our friend, Liam. He dresses up as different people when he goes outside. Julia said.

Then they wait. While they waited Julia and Tsuna were talking about the amazing powers of the flames.

"I have a yellow flame but I wanted the pretty blue flame that Annie has." She pouted, "Daddy said I couldn't have the blue flame because..." She stopped to think, "Annie what did daddy say about me?" She asked Annie dusting off the sofa.

'Your personality is too volatile and that you're irritating." She said plopping down onto the now clean sofa.

"Yeah! That's what he said."

Tsuna sat there thinking,_ "Her dad... She's seven years old. And she has brown eyes and black hair. He called her annoying and volatile. Don't tell me she's his daughter." He sweat dropped._

"Tsuna!" She snapped him out of his thought.

"Huh?! What?"

"I was asking what kind of flame you have?" She asked.

He felt something pang his heart like something shot it down. He looked to Annie who was glaring at him like like she was telling him to lie, "Uh?" He laughed nervously, "The green one?" Hoping that she believes him.

"Oh, that's cool." Tsuna internally sighed, " The green one was my second choice." She said.

They kept talking about flames until there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" She sprinted off to the door using a stool to looking through the peep hole, "Who is it?" She asked.

"Its Liam you idiot." The man at the door stated.

Julia imitated a buzzer, "Wrong password. Say the right password and maybe I'll let you in."

"How about you open this door or I'll kill you." He said threateningly.

She made the buzzing noise again, "Julia just let him in." Annie woke up from her nap.

"Fine." She said in defeat. She opened the door to a menacing looking teenager short spiked blond hair. "I'm gonna kill you." He directed it to Julia. But he was stopped when Annie, "No time just cast the illusion." She said.

"Fine. But I'll get you later." He glared at Julia. "Alright, let's do this." A purple smoke surrounds Tsuna and his mind went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunas mind cleared up and he was in the passenger seat of a car, "Huh? Where am I?" He looked around. He looked to the person driving, "Feeling alright?" It was Liam.

"Yeah, I think I just have a headache." Tsuna said rubbing his temple. He pulled his hand forward to see blond hair. He froze up looking at the hair. Tsuna sat staight up and pulled down the mirror to see himself but with long blond hair and blue eyes, "What did you do to me?!" Tsuna screamed looking at Liam.

"Yeeaah." Liam smiled sheepishly, "If I want to turn people in to different people, the only people I can turn them into are girls." He explained.  
"Why?!" Tsuna grabbed his skin of his face as if it could come off.

"Um... I think it's because I'm just really into porn, I actually have no idea. You kind of look like the person-"

"I don't need to know where this came from!" Tsuna cut him off. "Where are we going any way?" Tuna asks Liam while rubbing his face.  
"To the airport we can't stay in Europe anymore so we're going to Japan." He answered.

"Back to Namimori?"

"Yup. Don't worry we got a passport for that discuise of yours." He threw him an passport.

"Can I ask a question?" Tsuna asked, "Yeah go for it." Liam answered.

Tsuna asked, "Well, your friends never told me what happened to the Vongola?" Tsuna twiddled his thumbs, "Did something bad happen?"  
"Yeah we were about to take you back to the Vongola mansion to show you what happened, but then they changed their mind thinking it was too dangerous. So we're just going to go back to Japan."

"So what happened?"

"Well, we didn't think it was bad. But, the grown ups didn't seem to have a liking to the Tenth. We knew that they were in the mafia longer than us so we just took their word for it and betrayed the Tenth and went looking for you."

"Wait, you're one of his Guardians?"

"Her, I'm the Mist Guardian."

"_So Annie and Julia are the Rain and the Sun Guardian_." Tsuna Thought, "Wait? What happened to Guardians I had?"

"Them? Not sure, I heard a rumor that they brain washed them and now their all living normal lives. But, thats just a rumor." He stopped the car, "We're here." He parked the car in front of the airport.

They boarded the airplane sitting next to person reading magazine covering his or her face, "You know you're really terrible at trying to look inconspicuous."Liam said sitting next to the person.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at the person.

"Hey. I'm trying and you know I'm terrible at hiding secrets." He put the magazine down revealing a young man wearing a baseball hat with bits and strands of brown hair sticking out below the rim with striking green eyes. "So this is... her?" He said unsure of what he said.

"He's a guy." Liam stated.

"I know!" He whispered with a growl, "I'm trying not to blow the secret."

"Well do you see any of the Vongola here?"

"Well, no. But you never know!"

"Hmmm? That is true?" Liam said. "Anyway." He turned to Tsuna, "Tsu-" He shook his head, "I mean, Sofia. This is Alex."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Look." Liam said eying one of the flight attendants that have a blank stare with no expression scanning the plane. "So you think it's a spy?" Alex asked.

"I think so." He hid behind the seat in front of him dragging down Alex and Tsuna to his level.

I thought nobody knew about this?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. I thought nobody knew about his?" Liam growled glaring at Alex.

"It's not my fault." Alex said defensively.

"Then who's fault is it then?" Liam growled, "It's definitely not my fault I actually check behind me, Annie and Julia aren't here? So, who is it, who blew our cover?" Liam asked sarcastically.

"Uhh guys?" Tsuna nervously said tapping Liam's shoulder, "I think its him." Tsuna said pointing to the man in a black suit came in sweating bullets looking around shiftily for his seat. The flight attendants attention were all on him.

"Oh god." Liam face palmed, "It's Mike."

"God damn! It that idiot didn't listen to me at all!" Alex growled.


End file.
